


Will U Go To Prom With Me?

by Oh_Honey0



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Awkwardness, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining But Not Really, Prom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Honey0/pseuds/Oh_Honey0
Summary: Alexander has a crush on Eliza Schuyler. He wants to ask her out to prom, but fears this will ruin their friendship.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, John Laurens/Hercules Mulligan
Kudos: 19





	1. Swear To God You'll Never Feel So Helpless

PROM! 

Saturday, February 22 from 20:00 - 24:00

Single Person - $15 | Couples - $20

Hope To See You There!

Alexander read the brightly colored poster on the bulletin board. He saw it as soon as he walked through the doors of Washington High, and he wished he hadn’t. He was nervous enough with the upcoming exams; and now _this?_ He knew he had to go, high school doesn’t last forever, but he also took this as a sign to go ask out Eliza Schuyler. Elizabeth Schuyler had been his best friend since the moment he stepped foot in this school. Of course, per the ritual, he developed a crush. Well, more like love. He fell for her, hard, and he realized that on a wonderful winter morning last year as they were sipping hot cocoa. He’s always wanted to tell her, of course, but he would fear this would ruin their relationship if she didn’t feel the same way. This time, however, he was sick of waiting. She never made a move or gave him any hints that she was interested in anything more than a friendship, but maybe he missed something. He had to try. 

\----------

After school that day, he caught up to his group of friends heading out of the main doors. They usually would all head to George’s Diner, but he had more important things to do. 

“Hey, guys,” he said to the whole group.

“My man!” John Laurens brotherly patted him on the shoulder. “Haven’t seen you all day!” Hercules and Marquis chuckled.

“Yeah, I’ve been busy. Hey, Eliza,” Eliza looked over to them. “Can I talk to you for a moment?”

“Uhm, sure...” She gave him a confused look and they moved away from the crowd.

“Eliza, I’ve been wanting to ask you for a while, um,” He paused and looked away. It’s now or never. Is he going to do this? The tiny voice in his head was telling him to not ruin their special friendship, to not risk it. He looked back to her and saw her staring expectantly at him. After an agonizing pause, he spoke, “ If you can help me out with the history homework.” He hoped she hadn’t noticed anything weird. He made a note in his brain to slap himself later. 

“Oh, sure,” she responded. He thought he saw a flicker of disappointment in her eyes for a split second. 

“Ha, thanks." He chuckled. Maybe another time.


	2. I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander and Eliza's study date. 👀

It was 8 o’clock when Alexander got home that evening. He didn’t have much homework, thank goodness, so he just took a quick shower and fell into bed. He’d do the rest of his work tomorrow. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about that conversation he had with Eliza. He should’ve just told her! He kicked himself under the covers. The only silver lining he had was that she would help him to study next Wednesday and he would have another chance then. Prom was in a week! He could only hope for the best.

\----------

The next day at school was like any other. Same classes, same friends. It seemed as though Eliza did not suspect a thing, though this whole fiasco might’ve been easier if she did.

\----------

Wednesday came too soon for Alexander. He spent the whole week dreading this day. He was 99% sure she would reject him, I mean, why wouldn’t she? There are so many taller and more handsome boys at school than him, not minding the fact that she was an absolute goddess. All of these thoughts were going through his head the whole school day. After school, he walked home, and at around 5:30, he started to wait for Eliza. He had cleaned his room, made sure his parents were gone so there were no disruptions, and silenced his phone. At around 5:55 he retreated and sat on his bed. He hated this; anxiously waiting. He felt like he made this such a big deal when it didn’t have to be- 

_!DING! _

Alexander jumped at the sudden noise. He collected himself and walked downstairs to open the door. 

There she was, looking beautiful as ever. He welcomed her in and led her into his room.

“So…” He paused. He was hit with that nervousness he felt the last time, but he had to do this. He just had to.

“This is my room. You can sit on this beanbag here and I’ll sit on my bed,” he pointed toward a navy blue bean bag in the corner. She took off her coat and sat down by his bed.

“I’m so glad we’re doing this,” she said. “I’ve been worrying about this test for weeks and I hope this will help to ease the nerves.” She spoke with a happy tone, smiling. 

“Me too! I think we’ll be fine though.” He laughed nervously as he took out his folders and notebooks. 

“I sure hope so!” She giggled and turned back to unpacking her backpack. 

They carried on, studying, and taking extra notes. They were trying to cram as much as they could inside their heads to ace those exams. They were quite important! Alexander started to relax, as she and he fell into their happy and comfortable rhythm of communicating. It was the asking to prom part that was keeping him on edge. He decided to ask her when she was leaving, so it wouldn’t disrupt their focused studying.

\----------

Eliza left at around 8:30. He let her pack up her stuff and led her downstairs to the front door. Then, he took her hand, and started his speech:

“Eliza, I have something to ask you,” she looked at him insistently. “I know we’ve been friends for a while and I was wondering if you would like to be something more. I want to ask you... to prom.” There. He did it. He started at her startled face for a good minute until she broke out laughing.

“I’m sorry, is this a joke?” Her face was turning red from laughing so much. “Did you set this up with the boys?” She giggled. 

She had one last laugh and stood up straight again. “Wait, seriously?”

He had never wanted to crawl into a hole die as much as he did right then and there. “Uh, yeah.” He said, feeling his face heat up. Oh god.

“Oh… well.” She turned her face toward the door. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to try it out? I mean, I’ve had on and off feelings about you Alexander, and you know I wouldn’t want us to be awkward.”

“Heh, yeah.” He smiled.

“But sure!” she smiled.

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be in Eliza's perspective, buckle up! I am always open to constructive criticism as this is my first story! I will also be a bit slow between updates because school started back up again. Thank you for reading and for your kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I will try to post as often as possible. Your Kudos and support really motivate me! I am always open to constructive criticism!


End file.
